


Never Leaving Again

by The_REAL_Slim_Shady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frotting, M/M, handjob, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/The_REAL_Slim_Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes back to Camp Half-Blood to face the consequences of him leaving on a mission unannounced.</p><p>PAIRING: JERCY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leaving Again

Jason didn't know what he expected when he came back, smiles hopefully? He can admit it was a dick move he pulled when he learned of the small mission Chiron had requested (sneaking off after dinner when everybody was laughing and talking around the fireside) but this mission had required absolute secrecy... and he was maybe— _definitely_ — avoiding Piper. The fact that he stole silently back to his cabin in the dead of night, after checking briefly in with Chiron, said a lot about what his subconscious told him.

Jason could handle the anger that would most definitely be aimed at him after his little stunt, that wasn't the problem. What had him starting guiltily at every little noise on the way to the Zeus Cabin was the _disappointment_ he dreaded to find. The opinions of the ragtag bunch of demigods he had come to call family meant so much to him, he cringed internally at the thought of Annabeth's serious grey eyes being leveled at him with disdain, of Leo refusing to utter a word when usually he was a veritable fountain of chatter, and Percy— _Gods Percy._

Jason's shoulders slumped as he thought about those green eyes suddenly devoid of the playful warmth that had accompanied his glance before Jason left.

 _Snap out of it, Grace!_ He scolded himself, he chose to not tell them and so he would deal with the consequences in the morning, there was no point in throwing a pity party. With that thought in mind, Jason lightly sprung up the steps to his cabin, already resigned to a cold, eerily silent night. Back in Camp Jupiter, Jason had bunked with the rest of his cohort, but at camp Half-Blood, where the campers slept in the cabin of their Godly parent, Jason was confined to the first cabin alone. Sure, Piper used to slip into his bed most nights when they were together, but ever since she had decided Jason wasn't enough for her, he'd been sleeping alone... with the occasional exception of Percy or Leo crashing over whenever they felt like it. Jason didn't think that would be happening much anymore.

Entering the cabin, Jason sidled over to his usual bunk, dropping his bag of scant supplies carelessly on the ground near the foot of his bed before shucking off his filthy, orange, Camp Half-Blood tee. Usually he'd rather organise everything properly but tonight all he really wanted to do was collapse into his bed and _sleep_ for a thousand years. Climbing onto the mattress, he promptly fell right back out again with an unmanly squeak. There was someone in his bed.

"What the _fuck_?" He cursed, fumbling for a light or his sword or _something!_ The person shifted around on Jason's bed, grunting a few unintelligible words that didn't sound very PG, before he was suddenly doused in a blindingly bright light. Jason blinked helplessly, the sudden light making his vision dance painfully with spots of white and he shook his head to try and dispel them. Reaching behind him, he yanked his backpack into his hands, ready to use it against the intruder until a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

" _Jason?"_

"Perce," Jason managed to croak out around the lump that was forming in his throat. Jason didn't know how much he'd really _missed_ the black haired teen until the boy was suddenly right in front of him. Jason scrambled to his feet, eyes now adjusted to the onslaught of light coming from the torch gripped in Percy's slender fingers. Percy's hair lay in a disheveled array around his head, half of the black strands flopping into his bleary eyes, the other spiking in every direction. Jason's eyes drank him in like a starved man at an all you can eat buffet.

"You _fucking_ asshole." Percy growled.

"I know, Perce, I'm sor—" Jason's apology was cut off as the shorter boy flung his arms around him, clinging to Jason desperately. He slowly wound his arms around Percy in return, hands sliding across the hard planes of Percy's back as he relished the of feeling his burning warmth, even through the T-shirt he wore. Somehow, Percy always made him feel better, even when he was insulting Jason under his breath.

Percy's grip was so tight it was almost painful. Their fronts were crushed together, all the way from their knees to their chests and Jason could feel the wild thump-thump-thump of Percy's heart as it played in tempo with his own. The darker boy buried his face into Jason's neck, a strange, animalistic snarl erupted from him and he dug his fingers sharply into the back of the blonde's neck and bare shoulders. He didn't know what was happening until he felt Percy's shoulders shudder softly against him.

Something inside him twisted painfully at the thought of Percy crying. _It was his fault_. Percy was always so strong, a goofy smile or stupid joke at the ready even in the most dangerous situations. The fact that the green eyed boy was falling apart because of him tore Jason up inside.

Jason rocked them slowly, allowing his own head to drop into the warmth of Percy's neck, soft hair tickling along his jaw and cheek. He smelt like soap and sweat and something faintly of sea salt and sunshine which was all just a heady mix of _Percy_.

Before the mission, Jason had been blinded by heartache and drowning in his own self pity, but over the week and a half he was gone, he'd realised something important, something maybe Piper (being the daughter of the Goddess of love) had seen before he even realised it was there. No matter how much the thought of losing Piper hurt, losing Percy would literally shatter him. After Tartarus, Jason had helped Percy back from the dark place his mind had gone too, the horrors he'd seen and the fact that he could no longer look at Annabeth without remembering them, had hit the demigod hard. But, as Percy was slowly pulled out of his state of misery, he and Jason had formed a solid friendship, and when Leo returned to them, alive and in love, some of the guilt and weight had lifted from both their shoulders, Jason finally saw Annabeth's seaweed brain, without the pain and loss bringing him down. And Jason could admit he liked that person a little too much to be just friendly.

Percy's hand curled into a fist where it had been gripping his shoulder and his head reared back so he could glare up at Jason with tear-glittery, emerald eyes. Even with his eyes, red rimmed and puffy, cheeks flushed in anger, hair sleep mussed, Jason thought, with guilty pleasure, that he was beautiful.

" _You. Were. Gone._ " Percy managed to spit through clenched teeth.

"I know." Jason murmured softly. "I know, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," he retorted flatly. Jason winced as Percy suddenly shoved him away, pining the loss of Percy's heat and touch. _Gods_ he was pathetic.

"Percy, listen to me—"

" _I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_ Percy roared. Jason's breath hitched painfully and his chest tightened as the guilt almost suffocated him. He wanted to cradle Percy in his arms and sooth his pain away, crush their lips together and reassure him he was still there. Suddenly all the fight that had been tightening the slimmer boy's shoulders, clenching his hands into fists, fled his body and Percy slumped onto Jason's bed, head in his hands.

"I th-thought you were d-dead," he sobbed. "You weren't..... you weren't _there_ , Jason. You were _nowhere_! And there was no note a-and Chiron wouldn't t-tell me anything and I didn't fucking know what had happened between you and Piper but she seemed to think it was her f-fault and _fuck_ —

"I kept thinking over and over ' _not him, not Jason Gods please not Jason'_ but you didn't come back, and it fucking _tore me apart_. I can't— I couldn't— Jason I don't think I would _survive_ without you."

Percy's confession made Jason's heart race. Stumbling forward, he knelt before the other demigod, wedging his way between his legs and cupping his damp cheeks, thumbs gently wiping away Percy's tears.

"Percy," Jason said softly. "Gods I am so sorry. I didn't think— I was _selfish_ and... Percy, Piper broke up with me."

"Shit! Jason." The older boy blanched, his own hands reaching to squeeze Jason's shoulders in sympathy. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I was being stupid and selfish and it took me being away from you to realise that I _never_ want to be away from you ever again."

"What?" Percy's eyes widened in surprise. Jason had leant forward unconsciously during his confession and now his face was barely inches away from Percy's, their breath mingled in the scant space between them and Jason could see how Percy's tears had caught on his eyelashes, and hung there, catching the light from Percy's discarded torch. _Beautiful_.

Slowly, blue eyes boring into  Percy's own in a silent challenge, a battle of wills, Jason closed the distance between them, lips connecting in a soft, chaste kiss that opened up a fire in his heart. Percy made the softest noise, barely a whimper, before his arms locked fiercely around Jason's neck, yanking the taller boy flush against the lithe planes of his body. Percy's lips devoured Jason's own, claiming them as thoroughly as Jason's heart had been claimed, a heated dance of teeth and tongue as they sought entry. Jason felt his body set alight, desire burning a scorching path through his veins as he eagerly granted access, tongues colliding in a chorus of groans.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, couldn't believe _Percy_ was doing this. Suddenly, panicking that this was just another fleeting dream, Jason desperately tugged Percy closer, something akin to a growl rumbling in his chest. The leaner boy moaned appreciatively, arching his back inwards as Jason's frantic lips sucked hard on the skin of his neck, leaving a wet trail of hickeys down to his collarbone. Percy's slender fingers twisted into Jason's short, blonde hair, shooting bolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

Jason gently shoved Percy, with a firm hand on his pounding heart, onto his back. The sight of him, spread out before Jason with his cheeks flushed and his legs parted, was almost too much, with a need that had been slowly building as they made out, Jason lowered his body over Percy's, grinning when the other boy shivered under his warm weight. The breath rushed out of him, and heat pooled in his stomach as their hard ons brushed against each other, causing his partner's green eyes to flutter shut.

" _Fuck_ ," Percy breathed, grinding slowly into him to increase the pleasure. "Fuck, _Jase_..."

As if the sound of Percy's pleasure broke the dam of Jason's self control, the larger teen rolled his hips harshly against Percy's, blatantly seeking the friction of their bulges rubbing against one another's. It wasn't enough, he needed _more_. His hand, which had been gripping the sharp angle of Percy's hipbone, thumb rubbing along his natural V line, slid up the clenching muscles of his stomach beneath the dark haired demigod's shirt, earning a low moan from his lover.

He was painfully hard, arousal only increasing as he ground himself into Percy's heat, back arching into the delicious friction. He wanted this, Gods he wanted this, but he needed Percy to be ready.

"Perce. Percy, I— nnnngg— I want to _feel_ you." He murmured hotly into the teen's ear, sucking teasingly on the sensitive skin below it, nipping it gently. Percy's breath hitched and his hips stuttered briefly, before renewing their rolling rhythm with vigor.

"I... Fuck, yes— yeah. _Please_." Percy stumbled, scratching a burning trail down the muscles of his back before gripping Jason's ass and pushing him harder against him. They both grunted as Jason pressed against him harder, panting slightly as his cock throbbed through his shorts.

"Clothes. Gone. _Now_." He growled heatedly, lifting himself off of Percy to take his own advice. Percy huffed a laugh at his impatience, wriggling out of his boxer briefs with a little difficulty. As soon as his cock sprang free from its confines, Jason's eyes narrowed hungrily on the bead of pearly white precum that dripped from it's slit, his own member twitching violently as Percy began to stroke himself sensually. Jason stripped hastily, to far gone to make a show out of it. When Percy knelt before him, glorious body on full display, Jason couldn't help but claim the boy's mouth in a sloppy kiss, loving the way every stroke of their tongues sent white hot need straight to his straining cock. He flipped them so Percy was straddling his lap, the silky slide of skin against swollen skin enough to make him tip his head back and thrust his hips upwards for more.

"Fuck baby, knew you'd feel good." He grunted, reaching down to take them both in his hand. Percy thrust into his grip, eyes rolling back as Jason started to stroke them, occasionally adding a twist of his wrist or the flick of his thumb over Percy's slit. His breaths were coming out in pants and he started to rock his hips upwards as the friction of their cocks, slick with precum, sent waves of pleasure trailing through his spine. Percy trailed a hand down Jason's abs, sweaty with exertion, and cupped his own hand around their cocks, squeezing them tighter.

Every moan and mewl escaping Percy's swollen, red lips had him pick up their pace, fucking himself into the tight heat of their palms as his length rutted against Percy's desperately. He was close, so fucking close, the tension in his body mounting with the pleasure every second as Percy's hips began to buck wildly against his own, the oversensitive head of his cock throbbing deliciously.

Watching Percy, face flushed, mouth gaping in silent ecstasy, body writhing on top of his, Jason almost came then and there. His hand left his own cock to focus solely on Percy's long member, pumping the length furiously and thrusting harder into the other boy's hand in response to his cries of pleasure. He was lost to the sensations, body rocking desperately into Percy's hand as the pressure inside him peaked suddenly. With a last lunge of his hips, Jason's stomach muscles clenched tightly and his back arched proudly, the mounting pleasure in his cock exploded as he came in thick spurts into Percy's hand, crying out his pleasure loudly.

His hand spasmed around Percy's own cock, causing the dark haired boy to jerk forward suddenly and come with a shuddering force, moaning Jason's name like a mantra. They slumped against each other, panting loudly into the silence as they both came down from the blissful high of their orgasm. Jason's sweat cooled on his body, causing him to shiver and sit up reluctantly. With a sigh, he rolled to his feet, limbs feeling curiously detached from his brain.

"Wait— you're _leaving_?" Percy asked in hurt disbelief, Jason glared over his shoulder in exasperation, softening a little at the distressed look on his lover's sweaty face.

"No you idiot. I'm getting more blankets." He explained. Percy's body relaxed immediate and he sank back onto the bed, eyes sliding lazily shut.

"M'kay then. Hurry back." Jason grinned, a deep sense of right welling up in him, even as Percy's cum drying on his stomach was kind if gross. This, Percy sprawled on his bed, fingers lazily tracing through the puddle of his cum on his abdomen, green eyes tracking his movements, this was right.

Jason hurried back to Percy, throwing the blankets over his lover before clambering beneath them and cuddling into his side. He gently circled his arm around the other's slim waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips onto the salty skim there with a small, contented smile.

"Hey Perce?" He mumbled sleepily, "Do you think the others will throw bricks at me tomorrow?"

He felt, rather than heard Percy's laughter as it wracked his body with small shudders, and then the boy's long fingers as the wound into his hair.

"Yeah, prob'ly."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the Dam joke? :3 Couldn't help myself.


End file.
